Howlin' For You
by korabb
Summary: Caroline gets in a terrible accident after a fight with Klaus. She falls into a coma but when she awakes the only thing she remembers is the things Klaus did to break her and Tyler up. Not the wonderful things she did after they were together. Can Klaus win her back over? Or will he lose the person he loves the most? Warning: There is some Forwood but this is mostly a Klaroline fic


Chapter One

**Klaus's POV**

"I don't even care Klaus! You're jealous just cause I hung out with him!" Caroline shrieked.

I clenched at my sketch book. "He's your ex boyfriend, love. Of course I'm going to be jealous," I growled.

Even though she was everything to me, I hated the fact that she sometimes would go behind my back. It was like she didn't trust me enough to know that while I'll get jealous, I won't do anything to harm her. She scowled at me. Even when she was pissed off at me, she still mesmerized me, she still glowed.

"Well stop! It's like you don't trust me enough to know that I wouldn't ever hurt you like that!"

"You should know I trust you with my life Caroline! I don't trust my own sister with that!"

It was true. Even thought I loved Rebekah, I'd never trust her enough to not pull the trigger if it came down between us. I could feel the rage I had tried to subdue around her boil beneath the surface.

She started pacing in front of me. I moved to the couch and opened up my sketch book. Her perfect face looked back up at me with ever flip of the page. Caroline with my youngest brother Henrick. Caroline with Rebekah. Caroline asleep. I instantly felt more relaxed looking through these drawings. She snatched the book away from me.

"Would you just _stop_?!" she screamed.

I clenched my jaw. "No! I care about you and I don't want you seeing him ever again."

"Oh so now you control me?!"

She glared down at me. I didn't like that and shot right up to to try and intimidate her. It didn't work but it still made me feel like I had some sort of power over her. She placed a hand on her hip and cocked it.

"Yes! You are _mine_. No one else's. _Mine_ Caroline and I expect you to act as such!"

"You arrogant, possessive dick!" I wanted to flinch at her words but I didn't. I couldn't show weakness now, not when I was supposed to be angry at her. "You can just throw everything that reminds you of me out. Because you'll never see me again!"

To accent her point, she threw my sketch book in the fireplace where a fire was blazing as she left. I screamed in rage.

"DON'T YOU EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!" I yelled at her retreating figure.

I walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out the bourbon.

_Why did she have to be so stubborn? _I wondered taking a swig of the liquor. The liquid burned as it went down my throat only fueling my anger. I started traveling through my house aimlessly.

_Why can't she just see how scared I am to lose her..._

I shook my head. I don't need Caroline. She's nothing. She means absolutely nothing to me. Even in my angered state, I knew that wasn't true. I pulled out her favorite drink. I turned the bottle of vodka over and over in my hands. With a turn, I whipped the bottle into the fireplace. I watched as the flames consumed the alcohol, licking it up like it's the fuel for it's life. I turned away from it and stared at the bottle in my hand. Taking a long gulp from the bourbon, I started to sketch her.

**Caroline's POV**

_Klaus is such a dick!_

I can't believe he's so angry about me going to see Tyler. I mean, it's Tyler. He's my ex for a reason. I clenched the steering wheel. It was like I couldn't even have friends without his approval. I scowled.

_Why did I have to fall in love with such a selfish asshole?!_ I thought.

It was like he thought I was the only person who could ever love him. _Like he thought I was the only one for him..._ I shook my head. _No. No. Don't think like that Caroline. You're supposed to be mad at him. Don't make yourself want to turn around and apologize to him when you did nothing wrong!_

My foot pressed down further on the gas pedal without me realizing it. I was lost in my own mind so angered by everything Klaus had said and how I had thrown his drawing of me in the fire.

I frowned as I thought about the beautiful picture now ashes. Every line was drawn with care. They had always given me hope whenever I was upset. In fact, I still had the picture he had drawn of them together still in my wallet.

_Gotta burn that too,_ I thought.

I knew I wouldn't and that only angered me more. I was so weak when it came to him and he didn't even realize it. I wasn't paying attention to the road.

Without even realizing it, I sped through a stop sign just as a semi was passing through. The two cars collided and I felt the twisting of metal and the heat of flames. My last thought before my world went black was, _I didn't apologize. I'm going to die with Klaus thinking I hate him. I'll never tell him I love him again._

**Klaus's POV**

It had been hours with no contact with Caroline. Even though I was drunk, I still waited by the phone for her to call. This was the longest they'd gone without talking after a fight. I was starting to get worried. Maybe she did mean what she said this time... Maybe I pushed her too far.

Just as my mind was about to become my worst enemy, my phone rang. I pounced on it but didn't answer it. I didn't want to make it seem like I was waiting on her, my pride wouldn't allow it. Instead, I let it ring for a moment or two in my hands before picking it up and answering it with a cool and calm, "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Mikaelson?" a male voice rang out in my ear.

Suddenly I was annoyed. Caroline was due to call any minute and someone else dared to call me?! I scowled hoping to get this over with.

"Yeah. What do you want?" he replied gruffly.

"There was an accident and she had you down as her emergency contact."

She? There were only two people that were female that liked me enough to do that. My sister and Caroline.

"What happened?"

"Well, we have Caroline and she's not waking up, Mr. Mikaleson." My heart broke at these words. My sweet, loving Caroline gone, dead, forever. I closed my eyes willing myself not to cry. "She's in a coma. I doubt she'll ever wake up. Most people don't after injuries like the ones she has."

The fact she wasn't dead was the first thing I noticed. My heart flew and then dropped. But I'd never have the Caroline I had before.

**So this is more of an introduction to this story! I kind of like this idea. I'm excited to see how this turns out. Just so you know, there will be some Forwood in this story but don't worry this is very much so a _Klaroline_ fanfic! Anyhow, any reviews would be welcomed!**


End file.
